Pokémon Story
by BoomDaBoomDeeBoom
Summary: Three new trainers go on a Pokémon journey in the Kanto region. Fourteen year olds Tad, Kim, and Ace. They each have seperate goals and different attitudes, but their stories connect. This takes place while Ash is in the Unova region, and a bit older. The main characters are mentioned, and I may add them in later, but the story isn't about them. I switch POV's a lot.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Tad

Hey, stranger! The name's Tad, Tad Strait. Black hair, green eyes, tall but skinny, and a crooked smile.

I live in Pallet Town, home of, the great, Professor Oak. He is kind of like a father to me, and often lets me in on some of his research. He told me that he would rather have me as his grandson, than his real one, Ace. I hate that guy, but I love Oak!

Well, I'm just your average fourteen year old boy, who is in love with Pokémon! I'm actually getting my first one, tomorrow, along with the love-of-my-life, Kimberly, and my arch nemesis, Ace. I'm hoping to woo Kim, and defeat Ace, as I go about my journey to the Elite Four!

I will become Pokémon Champion, someday.

Kim

Hello. My name is Kimberly Barlow, and I live in Pallet Town. You probably haven't heard of it, because only about eight people live there. Pallet town is located in the Kanto region, between Route 1 and Route 21. Everyone who inhabit it are very close, since we grew up together.

Anyway, I am fourteen years old, and getting my first Pokémon, tomorrow! I am super excited, because I have waited my entire life for my very own Pokémon.

I don't really care for battling with them, but I love how cute they are! unlike me, my best friend, Tad, loves watching the battles on T.V., and wishes he could be one of those trainers. . When we were younger, he used to make me fight with him, and pretend to be a Pokémon!

I can't wait for tomorrow!

Ace

'Sup, I'm Ace. Well, technically, my name is Tracey, but that's a girly name! Ugh, my parents do not know how to name their effing kids. If you call me anything other than "Ace", I'll ruin you.

Whatever, my last name is Oak. Sound familiar? As in Professor Oak, the "famous" Pokémon scientist guy. Yeah, he's my grandpa. Unfortunately. He doesn't like me, and I don't like him. Everyone knows that he wishes his little protégé, Tad, was his grandson, rather than me.

Tad and I are sort of secret enemies, because his little crush, Kimberly, has a thing for me. What can I say, I can't help being this hot. Ha.

Anyhow, all three of us just turned fourteen, which means we get to pick our starter Pokémon out tomorrow, to become trainers. I'm sure I'll beat them both, no matter what I choose. With my power and intelligence, no one can stop me!

I am simply, the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Tad

I barely slept last night, so of course, I woke up very groggy and cranky. However, when I realized that today is the day that I, Tad Strait, will be picking out my very first Pokémon, I had a sudden burst of energy!

I jumped out of bed a little to abruptly, and had a moment of blind dizziness.

"Ugh." I said to myself, and plopped into a Pokéball printed bean-bag that Professor Oak gave me last Christmas. Chuckling under my breath, at my own over-enthusiastic attitude, I began to dress. I tried to pick out clothing that my idol and great Pokémon trainer, Ash Ketchum, would wear.

He's currently training in the Unova region, but he used to live in Pallet Town, just like me! I live up to, and want to be just like him. He is only a few years older than I am, and Professor Oak says that I remind him of Ash. That's why I am really excited about getting a Pokémon today! So I can be more like him.

I settled on a blue button down over a black shirt, and some nice jeans. I also put on a red and white Knock-off Pokémon League cap (Inspired by you-know-who), that covered my messy, black hair. Don't want Kimberly to see me with bed-head! Oh Kim... She is so pretty. I have had a major crush on her, since we were kids. I used to be able to say or do just about anything in front of Kim, but now that I'm fourteen and my raging testosterone controls me, I get crazy nervous around her.

But, of course, I would never tell a soul about how I would give anything to run my fingers through her beautiful, long blonde hair... Ignore that last sentence. Anyway, as I stuffed some extra shirts into my backpack, my mother walked in.

"Tad, honey?" She asked awkwardly. My mom wasn't very supported of my choice to become a Pokemon Champion, so we haven't really talked that much for weeks. I guess this is the beginning of her 'good-bye' speech.

"Yes?" I replied, while zipping up my pack and averting my eyes from her.

She moved my bunched up my Gengar comforter to the side, sat on the edge of my bed, and looked at me. She held my gaze for a second, before getting up and giving me a very long hug. After a while we both began to cry.

We straitened up, and she told me that she would have breakfast ready in a bit. I couldn't tell if she was proud or worried for me from the small smile she had on. I wiped away my tears, embarrassed, because I don't usually cry like this. I didn't realize how much I would miss my mom!

I grabbed my backpack, and ran downstairs, to be greeted by a plate of pancakes, bacon, and a zip-lock with three sandwiches in it.

I shoveled down half a pancake, and asked, "Mom. Why are these sandwiches here? Are they for the road?"

"Yes," She replied, "Don't eat them yet. Put them in your bag, and share with Kimberly and Ace, when you see them today."

"Okay." I mumbled. Whenever people mentioned Ace, I got sort of annoyed.

We chatted about my plan to become a trainer. Mom reminded me about safety, and gave me some money, and a cheap cell phone to call her with. She hugged me on the porch, as I was about to walk to Professor Oak's Lab, which was quite embarrassing, and whispered, "You remind me so much of your father."

That almost made me tear up again. I kissed her cheek, and promised to call. She ruffled my hair and waved as I ran towards the lab. I wanted to be the first one there!

Kim

I went to bed early last night, so I woke up well-rested and ready for the new day! I stepped out of bed and began to get ready for my journey.

I wore a black tee that had a green stripe going across the breast area on it, and plain denim jeans, with green sneakers. Simple.

I didn't want to fuss over fashion on my Pokémon adventure, so I packed a bunch of clothing similar to what I was wearing. I also packed the cell phone my mother gave me (pretty cheap; It can only make a few calls), and some Pokédollars that I had saved up. I hope it's enough, because it would be embarrassing to come back home, just to ask for money.

After I got dressed, and tamed most of my tangles into a bushy bun, my mom called for me from downstairs.

"Kimmy, come down for brunch!" She yelled.

"In a minute!" I replied, but thought about it and added, "Love ya!" I didn't want to be rude on my last day at home.

I surveyed my rats nest of a hair-do, double checked my bag, and took one last glance at my room.

"I'll miss you guys!" I told my stuffed Pokémon, and blew a kiss to the giant Snorlax one (which was my favorite). "I wish I could bring you."

"Talking to yourself, again?" I heard a sarcastic voice say from the my doorway.

"Eek!" I jumped at the unexpected company.

It was Ace. He was one of my childhood friends, before he and Tad began hating each other. I wouldn't say we were exactly "buddy-buddy" anymore, but we still talked, because our parents were close.

Ace, like Tad and I, is also getting his starter Pokémon today, so we will have to be rivals. However, if it were up to me, I'd want us to be allies, because I have a bit of a crush on him.

I can't help it! He's cute, with his light auburn hair, slightly tanned skin, and dazzling smile. I just started liking Ace about a year ago, when my stupid hormones kicked in. He is just so witty, with his clever comebacks, nonchalant attitude, and general badassery.

But, of course, no one shall ever know of my interest in him. Tad would be really mad, because he hates Ace. Mother would be mad, because she thinks of him as her son. Professor Oak would be mad, because that's his actual grandson. Ace would be mad, because he's always mad! Which is actually very attractive...

Anyway, I looked into those big brown eyes of his, and giggled at my own yelp.

"No! I don't talk to myself." I retorted.

He leaned against the hallway wall and smirked. "Sure you don't. By the way, your mommy wants you down for breakfast. The 'rents wanted to eat together on our last day."

He sauntered off down the stairs, after rolling his eyes at my doll collection.

"Why am I so awkward?" I asked Snorlax, and skipped down the stairs, after Ace.

Breakfast was weird. My mom would not stop saying how excited she was for us, and Ace's kept telling him how he reminded her of his older cousin, Gary.

You may have heard of Gary. Gary Oak. He set out to become a great Pokémon trainer, but gave up to settle on studying like his Granddad, or something like that.

Ace frowned and replied, "I am nothing like Gary. He's a quitter, and I will let nothing stop me from accomplishing my dream of being a Pokémon Master!"

We finished our food, and hugged the moms, who were very emotional, and started to walk to the Lab.

I tried to hide a tear, as we walked, but I didn't fool Ace.

"Tearful, are we?" He chuckled, but I could tell that he would also miss his mommy.

I could see Tad waiting outside, with the Professor, for us. He looked eager.

Ace

I could see the little twerp, Tad, laughing with Oak outside of the Pokémon Lab. He saw us, and waved at Kim, happily.

'Now's my chance to piss him off', I thought to myself.

I casually threw my arm around Kimberly's shoulder, and pulled her closer, while waving to Tad, teasingly. His smile disappeared, and mine grew with mock-friendliness. Man, I love to screw with him.

Kim blushed and I pushed her away. Gross.

When we reached Tad and Oak, the professor lead us inside. Tad glared at me, and Kim ignored me. He showed us three chairs, and told us to sit.

"Now, children. As you know, the three of you are all here to choose a starter Pokémon. Here are the choices." he said, motioning to three Pokéballs on a table.

He picked one up. "Charmander, the fire type." He put it down, and grabbed another, "Squirtle, the water type." He got the last one and held it up. "And last but not least, Bulbasaur, the grass type."

Oak motioned for us to get up, and go towards the table. He stepped aside to let us see the options.

"Can we take them out to see how they look?" Asked Kim. Of course, she would want to see which one was 'cutest'. Ugh, girls are so annoying.

"Feel free," said Grandpa.

We all got one at random, and sent the out of their Pokéballs. The Charmander looked the coolest, Bulbasaur looked too happy, Squirtle looked chill, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Who gets to pick first?" Tad asked, staring at the three Pokémon, lovingly.

Oak smiled at him. "You may pick first, since you came here before these two." He pointed to Kimberly and I.

I glared at Tad. Of course, gramps had to side with his favorite.

Tad grinned at me, and I noticed that his teeth were extremely white. My cheeks turned red and looked away. 'Why did I just blush? I never blush!' I thought to myself.

"Miss Barlow may go next. Ladies first!" The Professor stated.

"Yay!" she cried. Stupid women, always getting in the way.

I was shocked. "But grandpa, I'm related to you! Can't I go second?"

Kimberly looked at me, and smiled sweetly.

"You can go before me, Ace!" She said, a little too excitedly.

Ew. She really was in love with me. I averted my gaze from her sick perkiness, and crazy hair.

"Thanks," I muttered and we waited for Tad to pick a Pokémon.

He was taking his time, too. Checking each Pokémon to see which he liked best. I saw him glance back at Kimberly and I, trying to see which one we wanted. He smiled at her, and glared at me. I rolled my eyes, kind of jealous that I didn't get a smile too. Why did they have to be such good friends? I feel so lonely.


	3. Chapter 3

Tad

I looked back at the three Pokémon in front of me. It was hard choosing, because I was too busy thinking about Kimberly, and how Ace had put his arm around her, earlier. He probably just wanted to bug me. Well, he succeeded.

I looked at Squirtle, and he looked back.

"Squirtle? Squir-Squir!" It cried, while shaking its head furiously. I guess it doesn't want me to pick him.

I heard Ace chuckle behind me. Grrrr! Who needs Squirtle? I turned my head towards Bulbasaur.

She hopped up and down excitedly and squealed, "Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur!"

Way too enthusiastic. I looked at the only one left, Charmander.

He had a glint in his eye. It looked around, and grinned.

"Charrrrr-MANDERRRR!" He roared, while shooting a stream of fire from his mouth and jump-spinning in the air. I had to step back, because it was so bright! The orange flames twisted around him, and formed a big ball, with Charmander inside, smiling innocently.

He blew a puff of air out, and the ball of fire disappeared. "Char!" It said, satisfied with the attention his little trick got him. Ace was coughing from the smoke, and Kimberly was clapping.

Professor Oak chuckled and said, "Well. That was very entertaining, Charmander."

"Char, Char!"

"And your choice, Tad?" He asked me.

I grinned at Charmander, and cried, "Definitely this little dare-devil!"

Oak smiled, and gave me its Pokéball. He then handed me a shiny, red Pokédex. I didn't need to be taught how to use it, because the Professor showed me how a few weeks ago. He is so nice to me; I don't even think Ace knows how they work.

"Wow, cool! Do Ace and I get one of those, too?" Kim asked, staring at the little gadget and all of the buttons. I felt superior.

Professor grinned. "Yes, all of my new trainers get a Pokédex!" he told her.

"Did Ash Ketchum get one?!" I questioned.

Oak nodded. Wow. I was beginning to act more like my idol every day! Soon, I will be just like him! I hope...

Kimberly smiled at me, as I cradled Charmanders Pokéball, and my heart melted. She was so pretty when she smiled.

I saw Ace frowning at us. Was he jealous? Did he also have a crush on MY Kimberly?! Another reason to hate him.

"You're next, Ace!" Professor Oak told his grandson.

Ace

"You're next, Ace." Oak said.

I didn't notice at first, because I was too busy scowling at Kim and Tad. Why was I jealous? Do I have feelings for Kimberly? I always thought that girls were annoying little creatures that I have no use for, and I still think that. Why do I envy them?

"Ace, it's your turn to pick," She exclaimed in her squeaky voice that I hated. I definitely do not like her.

"Oh. Right!" I turned towards the two Pokémon left. Bulbasaur and Squirtle.

I remember grandpa telling me which types are weaker or stronger against others, when I was younger and still friends with Tad (which was a _long_ time ago). Fire is stronger than Grass, Grass is stronger than Water, and Water is stronger than Fire. Tad chose a fire type, so I'll have an advantage over him if I pick the water one!

I gave the blue turtle a sly smile, and he grinned back. It could tell what I was thinking.

"I choose Squirtle!" I exclaimed, while grabbing it's Pokéball from Oak.

"Squirtle-Squir!" He jumped up, and into the Pokéball I was holding.

Tad rolled his eyes. "You obviously picked it, because my Charmander is weak against Water. Can't you do anything, without trying to make me look bad, jerk?"

I felt like I was just slapped in the face with a level one Magikarp. Of course I picked the Pokemon stronger than his, but he didn't have to call me out on it. Tad was so rude.

I turned towards him and looked into those deep green eyes. They were filled with hatred and annoyance for me.

"Don't call me a jerk!" I yelled, clutching Squirtles Pokéball in my right hand, and forming a fist with the other.

He chuckled, and retorted, "But you are one; I'm only telling the truth. Unlike you, I'm honest. Would you like me to lie, and say that you're not a worthless piece of shit, who's main goal in life is to make me miserable?"

Kimberly gasped next to me. Professor Oak was in shock, his mouth forming a perfect 'O'. Tad has always been such a goody-two shoes.

"Now Tad, apologize to Ace. I'm sure he meant no harm in choosing Squirtle." Granddad told him.

Tad looked annoyed, "Yes he did, and I will NOT apologize to that bastard!"

He was really pissed. I guess he was letting all those years of anger out, by telling me off now.

"I don't appreciate you saying that in front of my grandfather." I said, trying to play the nice guy.

"You don't deserve to have Professor Oak as a grandpa! He's too good of a person to be related to someone as stupid as you!"

Oak looked down. He didn't know how to react to that "compliment".

I was furious. "Wipe that smirk off your ugly face," I cried. "You know I'm smarter than you, prick!"

"Shut. Up!" he screamed, while lunging forward at me.

I stepped back, but he still caught me, and knocked me to the ground. Tad started yelling insults at me, and trying to punch my face. He missed a lot, and wasn't that strong. I was on my back, so I pushed him off with my legs.

He fell back, and I jumped on top of him, throwing in a few punches of my own. He got in a few mild ones, but I was at a perfect angle for better damage.

"Screw you!" He screamed, while attempting to push me off of him.

"Boys! Stop fighting!" The Professor yelled at us, but we ignored. Kimberly had fled the room, apparently scared. What a crybaby.

After a few good blows, from me, Tad shook me off, picked me up by my shirt collar, and pushed me against the wall. I could smell his cologne.

"Ouch!" I cried, because he had me pinned hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt little Tracey?" Tad asked with mock sympathy, and pushed me even more forcefully.

I was sandwiched between him and the white walls of Oak's Lab. Tad was shaking with built up anger, and I was shaking with fear. He has never been this close to me, and I have never seen him this mad at me.

He hesitated, when he saw I wasn't reacting, and shook me from my collar, roughly.

"Hey!" He yelled, when he realized I wasn't doing anything to protect myself. "Answer me!" He was breathing heavily.

From this position, I could see his extremely white teeth, and perfectly tanned skin up close. He wasn't that hideous, I noticed, and felt a little rush of 'something' go through me. Those emerald green eyes made my stomach twist up, and my mind go numb. Why?

Tad cocked his head, confused, and loosened his grip on me. "Um. Hello?" he stepped back, and looked at me, staring at him.

I tried to speak, but nothing came out. All I could think of was how close we were, and how something had just, 'clicked' inside of me.

All I could stammer was, "You have hat hair."

Tad frowned, and punched me in the jaw. Hard. I fell down.

"Dick." He muttered.

Kim

When I heard the boys quiet down, I went back into the room. I absolutely hate fighting! That's why I ran away from them when Tad started yelling.

Ace was in one corner, rubbing a swollen jaw. Professor Oak was in the other corner of the lab, scolding Tad for hitting Ace to hard, and for knocking down a table.

It was the table that held the last Pokéball. The Pokéball that Bulbasaur had entered, when it heard danger. Poor little thing was probably so scared.

I walked over to the ball, and put it in my bag. It would've been mine, anyway, since it was the last one.

"Children. Sit!" The Professor commanded us, pointing to three chairs in the room. "Kimberly in the middle."

We did as we were told, Ace to my left and Tad at my right. They scowled at each other, but stopped when Oak gave them a warning glare.

I got butterflies in my stomach, when Ace's arm brushed against mine. I caught a glimpse of his face, which had a couple new bruises on it. He looked away from me.

Tad started to apologize, "Professor, I am really sorry! I didn't mean to! I just can't stand when Ace tries to one-up me!"

Oak shook his head, silencing him.

"What Tracey did, may have annoyed you, but it was completely acceptable. He was using strategy, instead of just picking the one that could do a cool trick! I encourage you all to think like he did. In the world of Pokémon, you have to know about weaknesses and strengths to be the best."

Ace looked surprised at his Grandfathers words. Even I know that Oak doesn't usually stick up for him.

"Don't call me anything other than Ace."

The professor continued, "Tracey, you weren't right to fight back. You encouraged Tad to attack, by insulting him."

The two boys put their heads down, in shame. I sat awkwardly between them.

"Tad. I should confiscate your Pokémon for attacking my grandson,-"

Tads eyes widened in horror.

"-but I know how badly you have been waiting for it. It would be cruel to take it away."

He sighed with relief. I reached out to put my hand on his shoulder, and smiled at him. He looked absolutely giddy when I did that. Weird.

Ace scrunched his eyebrows and bit his lip when he saw me patting Tad. Was he jealous? Did he like me back?! I hope so.

Professor Oak gave Ace and I, each, a brand new Pokédex, along with six Pokéballs. We stared at the little devices in awe. I had never used one before, but it looked so cool and shiny!

We all promised to behave, and walked out of the Lab, with our new Pokémon.

Ace ignored us, and waltzed strait over to Route one.

"Wait! Ace, I thought we were traveling together?!" I called to him, but he already scurried off into the grass.

I felt like crying. I didn't want be without him on my journey!

Tad took out a map of Kanto, that his mom gave him.

"So, it looks like the first city we stop at, should be Viridian. It's just passed this route." He pointed to the tall grass and large trees. "Let's go!"

I didn't really want to be stuck with Tad on my whole adventure. He would learn my strategies, and find my weaknesses. "How about we meet up in Viridian City? At the Pokémon Center." I told him.

His face fell. I could tell he wanted to go with me. He really was my best friend.

"Ok, Kim. See ya there!" Tad ran off, after giving me a quick hug, leaving me at the base of the forest.

"Great!" I mumbled. "Now I'm lagging behind everyone!"

I took out Bulbasaur's Pokéball, and let it free. It smiled up at me, lovingly. I really like Grass types. They're so cute!

"Bulba!" She cried, and waited for me to reply.

"Hello Bulbasaur. I'm Kimberly, your new trainer. I hope we get to be great friends!"

Her eyes got wide, and she jumped up and down.

"Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur!" it squealed.

I giggled, "I take it you like that idea! C'mon, let's go train in this forest. Maybe I'll catch you a friend!"

She skipped along with me, into the tall grass. I wasn't scared of the darkness or wild Pokémon, because I had my new buddy to protect me!

ent here...


End file.
